


The dragon king

by SecretSorcerer



Series: Animal Pokémon [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Hydreigon is the ruler of the skies. What will he do when humans enter his territory?
Relationships: Sazandora | Hydreigon / Original Male Trainer
Series: Animal Pokémon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013517
Kudos: 13





	The dragon king

Hydreigon soared across the sky. He was the unopposed ruler of the above. No one, Pokémon or human dared stand against him. The Brutal Pokémon flew so fast that he was barely visible. An onlooked would only see a black streak shooting through the heavenly blue. However, Hydreigon saw everything that happened below him. He saw the Pokémon in the forest quickly run for cover as he approached. This pleased him. The inhabitants of the woods should fear him, for he could destroy them in a matter of seconds. Normally, he would terrorize some of the forest Pokémon. Not only was it fun, but it also reminded them of their place. Today was their lucky day, he was not out to get them. Today, he was hunting for something else. 

In the last weeks, some trainers had dared to enter his territory. It was shameful. Over the years, he had made sure that his woods were free of humans. It worked very well for him. There were no morons trying to catch him and more Pokémon came to his forest to prevent being caught, meaning more prey. Now, he would show these petty intrudors who was the boss once and for all. His all-seeing eyes scanned over the lush green valley below him. Then, he caught a smell with one of his noses. He turned his other heads that way and breathed in deeply. It was a sweet scent, meaning it was a child. _Good, that will scare the other humans off_ he thought. Another whiff told him that the child was a boy. As he followed the scent to it's source, subtle details became more and more pronounced. The kid had the scent of Pokémon all over him, altough he didn't have too many Pokémon. There were two Pokémon with him, but they hadn't evolved yet. The boy would be easy prey.

Although he was quite a large Pokémon, Hydreigon could be very stealthy when he wanted to. He stalked the boy for well over an hour. It was fun to stalk the boy without his victim knowing anything. Then, the perfect moment showed itself. The kid had just set up camp for the night and he had taken off his belt with Pokéballs on it. Hydreigon knew that this was the perfect moment. He dropped out of the tree, he'd been hiding in and landed near the boy’s Pokéballs. The kid looked at him with big, frightened eyes. The Pokémon licked his lips, this was too easy. Suddenly, the little human unfroze and he booked it. _Let’s play a game_ Hydreigon thought and he chased the boy.

This was the best part of going hunting. The kid was running away from him and Hydreigom followed lazily. He could grab the boy whenever he liked, but he wanted to savour the moment first. When he was done playing around, the boy would be slaughtered and the forest would be his once again. The chase led along a small creek. The boy was wasting his breath, shouting for help. None would come and soon Hydreigon’s jaws would close around that thin, little neck. The body would stop wiggling as the Brutal Pokémon buried his heads into the body and lapped up the sweet, warm blood. 

The kid stopped following the creek and made a beeline for the trees. However, he looked over his shoulder and tripped. Within less then a second, Hydreigon was on top of him. The Pokémon was about to rip his prey to shreds, when he smelled it. The delicious scent of fear, mixed with the sweet scent of boyish, prepubescent sweat filled his noses. His nostrils flared as another smell reached them. It was a bit sour and very sharp. It was drenched by the smell of overwhelming terror. The boy had peed himself. Hydreigon was in power, he controlled the situation. Suddenly, he became aware of the boy’s ass against hus crotch. The kid thrashed about and his butt rubbed pleasantly against Hydreigon’s scales. The Pokémon’s mind had changed, he wasn’t going to devour the boy. He grabbed the little thing and held it close against his body as he flew to his nest, high in the mountains. 

When they arrived, Hydreigon wasted no time. He ripped the boy’s clothes off and threw them into the ravine. His burrow was a cave in the side of a cliff. You could only leave if you could fly. Hydreigon dragged the boy deeper into the cave, where the heat of the earth warmed the air. The kid could never leave. He couldn’t fly and even if he got out, he'd freeze to death. Hydreigon pressed the kid onto his knees. The boy didn’t understand and he started to cry. One off his heads lapped up the boy’s tasty tears. Another head took a whiff of the boy’s butt. The boy was ready. Hydreigon was aroused by the boy’s fear, by his sadness amd by the still lingering smell of his accident. His three penises left their shafts. He positioned two of his heads to watch. One at the entry of the boy’s anus, the other to watch the little penis. 

He placed his cock at the entrance. The boy whimpered, then he pushed in. The boy was so thight. Hydreigon watched the first of his giant cocks slide in deeper, it felt so good. The kid cried out and his third head lapped the tears up. When he was fully in, he could see a bulge appearing on the boy’s underside. This was too much, he blew his load. A dark blue paste filled the boy’s entrails and lubed them up. Without hesitation, Hydreigon pulled his first dick out and put his second it. He humped the boy, rode him good. The lube of his own cum allowed him to slide in and out easily. The friction felt amazing. His balls slapped against the boy’s ass. The bulge at the boy’s belly shrunk and then grew as he pulled back and pushed back in. He watched his rock hard dick slide in and out of the boy. He watched as the kids penis swayed back and forth. He came again, his spunk was dripping from his balls to the ground. 

The boy was now well-lubed. Hydreigon lifted his third and final cock. It was much thicker and quite a bit larger than the others. He waited one second. The sight and smell were overwhelming. The Brutal Pokémon breathed in and put his dick in the boy’s ass. It was delightful. He pumped himself inside the boy and drilled it. The belly bulge was larger than ever before. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the cavern. Then, he saw the kid’s cock slowly enlarge. Soft moans joined the slaps of flesh on flesh. Hydreigon went in deeper, used more power and humped faster. His strong muscles were rolling back and forth, back and forth. The boy’s soft flesh enveloped his hard rod. The moans intensified. The little penis grew larger and became fully erect. Suddenly, Hydreigon felt the kid push back. The boy wanted to be fucked. The Pokémon fulfilled his wish. The kid was panting now. After some time of drilling into the boy and exploring his bowels, three white jets burst forth from the tip of the kid’s penis. The white semen joined the dark pool below. With one final thrust, Hydreigon went in as deep as he could. He lifted the kid off the ground and pumped him full with seed. He looked at the kid inflated as he was impaled on the Pokémon’s rod. When he pulled back, the semen guzzed out. The boy lay amongst the pool of cum. He looked at his Pokémon Master: “When can we do this again?”


End file.
